Sayonara Memories
by Shunichi Rei
Summary: "What has gotten into you Shizu-chan suddenly singing that part...that was the last part of my song earlier..." Songfic xD! bad grammar  ...


**Hello guys! I'm writing some weird fic again .-. its a songfic xD ! for those who doesn't know the song, I think it would be better if you watch Supercell's Sayonara Memories' MV first**

**such a cute song ;-;! the ending is so lovely too! It inspired me to create this fic ;-;**

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Ro9Fnb6Hl54**

* * *

><p><em>"Oh blooming cherry blossoms on this hill road<em>

_I have to say goodbye to you._

_Those days where we were crying and laughing_  
><em>Seemed like only yesterday.<em>  
><em>It feels like this road we've walked on<em>  
><em>Is leading towards the future"<em>

Says Orihara Izaya as he reads the messages that is usually being red by the class' topnotcher.

Everyone clapped, some are teary-eyed while the others are just smiling quietly. It's their graduation day after all.

"_I guess this is it huh...I won't be seeing them anymore...specially..." _The future informant's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Shinra asked them to go to the karaoke saying that it will serve as a farewell party for them. Kadota,Shizuo, and Izaya agreed.

* * *

><p>"Hey hey what should I sing hehehe" The future scientist says happily as he chooses the song that he will be singing.<p>

"Just choose a fucking song already geez" The blond hissed at the future scientist

"You've been choosing for...25 minutes already Shinra..." Kadota mumbled

"Oops sorry hahaha then I'll be singing this song dedicated to my lovely Celty" Shinra announces before he sang Cutie Honey

After taking turns Kadota is already done, Shizuo not wanting to sing, It is already Izaya's turn.

"Ehh but I don't really sing...I'm fine with watching you guys"

"No you have to sing! Shizuo already ruined the mood so you have to sing Izaya!" Shinra says

"Geez...fine fine choose a song for me something from Uverworld or supercell"

"Ehhh hmm then this one" Says the future scientist as he pushed the buttons on the machine

"Never have thought the the flea likes these kind of songs are you a maiden in love or something. Haha" The blond says while grinning at the future informant.

"I-I like their songs and its none of your business Mr. Rank 39 of the class composed of 41 students" Izaya managed to fight back before the redness of his cheeks completely take over his face.

"Why you..." Shizuo mumbles in defeat

"Eh Sayonara Memories huh. I like that song too" Kadota says

"Oh! That song! Perfect for you Izaya you can totally relate to mmmfff" Shinra's blabbering was stopped when something soft and chewy was shoved into his mouth.

Izaya glared at the future scientist. Making the scientist behave and just chew quietly on whatever was shoved into his mouth it was pretty delicious after all.

"Then...I'll be singing Sayonara Memories by Supercell"

_If I were to open my heart to you__  
><em>_And tell you of those indescribable feelings__  
><em>_Would I be able to do it?__  
><em>_For a beginning, there is always an ending.__  
><em>_One day the path we took to go home__  
><em>_Will be a precious memory to me.__  
><em>_I won't forget you,__  
><em>_Those goodbye memories._

"heh the flea can sing quite good ne" Shizuo says as he watches Izaya

"Izaya-kun~~~It feels like I really won't be seeing you anymore!" Shinra is now getting teary eyed as he gets the tissue from the table and blew on it as he acted like he's crying and such Kadota just ignored and enjoyed Izaya's performance.

_When spring comes, each of these roads…_

_I prayed for a day where we would meet again  
>As I silently mumbled 'Goodbye'.<br>That day the sky was blue like always  
>So I cried a little<em>

_I purposely took the longer way home  
>Just to be with you a little bit longer…<br>I jokingly said 'Oops, we went the wrong way'  
>You smiled so radiantly and looked away<em>

_I'll hold those indescribable feelings  
>Of moments on this road we've walked on in my heart<br>Do you remember that time when you  
>Called out my name, and<br>We walked home together in the evening  
>I won't forget you,<br>Those goodbye memories._

Izaya suddenly skipped a stanza when he noticed that Shizuo is concentrating on him he can't help but blush a bit from the embarassment. He can totally relate to this song after all. He has been secretly in love with the blond anyways. Kadota and Shinra knew but they decided to keep quiet since Izaya asked them not to say anything to Shizuo.

_I wonder how much everything had changed  
>Since we last saw the cherry blossoms in full bloom<em>

_I took a glance at you and thought to myself  
>'It seems I've become to like this person'<br>But why?__I don't get it at all!__  
>Since then each and every day had been fun<br>But at the same time it had been painful_

Izaya knows that the next part of the song is too painful for him. This song has the message that he has always wanted the blond to know and singing it in front of him he couldn't help but feel awkward.

_I'm sorry I can't say it any better_  
><em>But I… about you.. how do I say it…<em>  
><em>I can't say goodbye to you now<em>  
><em>I don't want to stay as just friends<em>

"I-I'm sorry I need to go home" Izaya says as he quickly ran away unable to hide the the redness of his cheeks

"Hey Izaya!" Shinra shouts

"It must've hit him hard..." Kadota mumbles

"What are you talking about?" The blond asks

* * *

><p>Izaya ran as fast as he could he couldn't bring himself to say those lyrics in front of the person he has secretly loved for 4 years and now that they've already graduated he still can't bring himself to confess to him. Izaya found himself sitting on one of the park's swing.<p>

He just stayed there looking at the night sky as the chilly wind blew carrying petals of the cherry blossoms around the park.

"Geez...I'm really hopeless...crying about something like that" The informant mumbles to himself.

"Thats not true" A certain blond says

"Shi-Shizu-chan. Hey" Izaya says as he tries to wipe the tears on his cheeks

"We were looking for you and I found you first so yeah.." Shizuo says as he sat on the swing next to the future informant.

Izaya didn't reply his eyes were still red from crying he can't help but only look at the nightsky

"I-its really pretty neh...the sky and the cherry blossoms around the park" The blond mumbles trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah" was the only thing Izaya said

The two of them sat on the swing quietly enjoying the breez and the scenery. When one of them suddenly sings.

"I'm sorry I can't say it any better  
>But I… about you.. how do I say it…<br>I can't say goodbye to you now  
>I don't want to stay as just friends<br>I thought we could back then.  
>I…you… about you…<br>Since long ago… I've always…  
>…Liked you.<p>

"What has gotten into you Shizu-chan suddenly singing that part...that was the last part of my song earlier..."

"Yeah...so...so what's your answer"

"what?"

"What's your answer...you know what I mean right?" The blond says quickly looking away from the brunette hiding his blushing face.

"I-I'm sorry but Shizu-chan a-are you serious? I'm not good with jokes like this"

"K-Kadota...told me...about you...and..w-well actually I can feel it too...but I wasn't confident that maybe you don't really feel that way..."

"W-what? Th-That's not true! That was a misunderstanding I mean how can that be we're both guys and" Izaya says blushing furiously when he was suddenly cut off by Shizuo

"Judging by the way you react it seems like its true after all heh. I haven't even said antying yet...and there you go with we're both guys or something." The blond smirks at the blushing brunette besude him

The informant cannot think of a proper reply to Shizuo and tears just started to fall from his eyes.

"Ok...back to my question...should I take that as a yes?"

Izaya nodded.

"That's...great" Shizuo said with a smile

Shizuo stood up from his swing and kneeled in front of Izaya hugging him tightly letting the informant's tears fall down onto his shoulder. As the chilly wind blew with the cherry blossom petals

* * *

><p><em>Ah I've finally said it!"<em>


End file.
